A reception device which monitors a reception status of a transmission packet and returns the reception status to a transmission device and the transmission device which generates the transmission packet having error resilience according to a state of a transmission path and reduces a processing load of the reception device, are known (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-32283). The reception device includes a reception buffer circuit, an error determining circuit, a data packet sending circuit, an error location specifying circuit, an error correction circuit, and a transmission packet monitoring circuit. The transmission packet monitoring circuit monitors the reception buffer circuit and the error determining circuit, obtains a reception interval of the transmission packet, the number of discarded packets, a throughput, and the like, and transmits an obtained result to the transmission device. In addition, the transmission device includes a framing circuit, a packet dividing circuit, a packet generating circuit, and a transmission parameter determining circuit. The transmission parameter determining circuit determines an interleaving length and a payload length based on information from the reception device.
Further, a packet generating device which generates a packet configured to include a data unit including transmission data and error detection information, is known (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-118894). An error occurrence status monitoring circuit monitors an error occurrence status in a data unit by using a transmission result returned from a reception side with respect to the transmitted packet. A unit size calculation circuit calculates an error occurrence probability by using the error occurrence status. Then, the unit size calculation circuit calculates the number of times of dividing the transmission data included in the packet as the number of correction data units based on a correlation between the error occurrence probability, the number of data units, and an overhead within a range of the same packet length. A packet generating circuit generates the packet by using data to be transmitted and the number of correction data units.
In Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-32283, the reception device monitors the reception status of the transmission packet and returns the transmission status to the transmission device, and the transmission device generates the transmission packet having error resilience according to the state of the transmission path and reduces the processing load of the reception device. However, the reception status of the reception device is unchanged and is not improved.